ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2008 - (11/22/2008) Square Enix Developing New Content for Final Fantasy XI
The only thing that concerns me about this is that it'll turn similar style as Guitar Hero, or Elder Scrolls Oblivion, and start offering sub par material in exchange for nickle and diming ya cause you want a chocobo with armor, or a mini quest that offers little and you end up spending 19.99 and not gain the same value players are used to. Of course, all these items may be reasonably priced and offer extensive content and be very worth while, time will tell. Hopefully SE will continue to offer quality software, and that these new additions will be well recieved and an investment that you don't regret later. I'm not much interested in paying $5.00 here and $5.00 there each month just to have access to all the game has to offer. Though I'd happily pay for a new face that didn't look like so many others.--DarkTrance 13:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Can they at least finish there current expantion before to release new one? Pandor 23:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Three mini-expansions instead of one big one, and an apparent slant on storytelling as opposed to increased game mechanics. Hmm... bit of a gamble here. There -is- the possibility of it turning into something like what DarkTrance was saying; however, we all know what kind of skill S-E has at its disposal and I find it unlikely that they'd turn one of their largest investments into another Unlimited SaGa-caliber fiasco. I look at the trend of recent expansions, and see that by and large, each expansion operates in parallel to the others, rather than incorporating themselves into the existing game world. CoP comes out, and virtually all of it takes place in new areas. AU comes out, and it's all in the east. WotG shows up, and they twin the world to send us to the past. There's very little overlap between expansions. This could be a concerted effort to break that trend and add new stories into existing content, which would dramatically cut down development time and costs. S-E's tried that experiment before and mostly succeeded (FF X-2 and the entire FF7 revisitings), so they obviously know it can be done. Perhaps S-E also sees that most players do not consider new expansions to be "optional" in any sense of the word, but some players care nothing for storyline missions and would happily ignore expansions completely were they not attached to necessary-to-get areas. This new tactic definitely bears close watching. If it works, they could add new content to FFXI at reduced development cost for a long time to come. Oh, and for this one not being finished yet before this experiment gets announced - S-E always does this. WotG was announced about two patches before ToAU was completed; that way, the new expansion drops right on the normal three-month patch cycle. Tristan Kain 06:08, 23 November 2008 (UTC) These three new expansions actually frighten and frustrate me more then anything else. It appears to me that they would likely be around the size of a large regular content update so if this experiment were to work out for SE what would be to stop them from charging for each content update as well. Additionally, these new expansions strike me as more of a money trap for fans then anything else, a tactic that SE has not been afraid to employ in many of its more recent ventures. -Sestina 15:42, 23 November 2008 (UTC) If you're referring to the Tidal Talisman, you fail. Square was selling a piece of tacky overpriced jewlery thatt hapexplicitly stated was made for an item that ld hve liked as to not force people to buy the talisman JUST to get the item. Each of these is supposed to take about 1-2 months to complete. $30 for that much content: I WISH other games would provide as much. Also, did you make an account JUST to whine about them charging money for expansions to the game?--Lordshadow 20:48, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Asking us to pay for additional, optional content... sounds fair to me. I don't get the impression that any area revealed in this new content will become the new center of the universe, so lack of access shouldn't hurt anyone's game experience. --Stevedun 10:03, 24 November 2008 (UTC) They gave SHantotto her own story , Start Sybil help us !!!--MIKUMARU 13:29, 24 November 2008 (UTC) "...confirmed development of three new expansion scenarios. In addition to this delicious piece of news, fans were treated to an appetite-whetting preview of the upcoming December version update..." So, is someone going to make a page for the new version update preview? Because it's been a while since this piece of news was put up. I've seen quite a few details about the version update preview on BG's website including a new battle/event called Fields of Valor, SCH and DNC Relic, and their Group 2 Merits. I don't know if this page is purposely not being created or not lol...I would have made one but I don't think I have the authority to created a page of such importance. --Bojack316 17:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Bah humbug to Shanttoto, Arujido-Marujido is better! oh well.. she is a CLOSE second so.. should still be good^^ --Zackan2002 14:50, 2 December 2008 (PST)